


Repeat please

by lexi_con



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how would a confession go?<br/>Maybe something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat please

"Excuse me?" 

Oikawa said dumbly, blinking as if he was faced with something unbelievable. One in a billion chance. Once in a lifetime happening. 

"C-could you repeat that?"

Suga sighed, touched the back of his neck and scuffed the heel of his shoe to the gravel. His cheeks were tinted pink and his small ( no they weren’t really small, just too light to see at the ends, Oikawa had discovered) eyebrows drew together more and more with every passing second. Suga surely didn’t realize, but when he was troubled his face scrunched up as if he’d taken a bite of the sourest lemon.

"Actually, it’s nothing," Oikawa’s heart dropped, just like Suga dropped a mask of smiles on his face. His hands fell to his sides and he took a step, "come on, let’s—

 _Hell no_.

Oikawa’s brain short-circuited; he was reaching out before he knew what he was doing and pulling Suga to him, cupping his cold cheeks, smashing their lips together. Just to make sure, Oikawa dig the tips of his fingers into the line of Suga’s hair, curling around the strands as he breathed heavily against the plump, shocked lips he pressed his own against. Whimpering, Suga’s hands waved around in the air, wondering what to do with themselves until they uncertainly set on the underside of Oikawa’s arms.

As soon as Suga settled down Oikawa rolled his tongue over Suga’s mouth, begging for entrance with a whine. Responding with a sound of his own, Suga opened, meeting the other with hesitant eagerness. Though just as Oikawa rubbed his tongue against the warm palette he realized he had somewhere in the middle of the kiss forgotten to breathe, so he pulled back with a loud and desperate gasp for air. 

Suga’s eyes blinked open, dreamy and pupils dilated like black pits of satisfaction. Oikawa breathed out puffs of hot air and threaded his fingers through the silver locks he had been holding, brushing them away from Suga’s face. He felt his heart swell when Suga’s gloved hand reached up to cover his.

"Please, could you repeat that?"


End file.
